The present invention generally relates to circuit board assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to circuit board assemblies that include solder covers.
Many modern industrial computer systems are designed so that the functionality of the computer system can be rapidly modified. Instead of utilizing a xe2x80x9cmotherboardxe2x80x9d as found in most desktop computer systems, many modern industrial computers utilize a backplane that includes a number of connectors for receiving circuit board assemblies. These circuit board assemblies can provide a large number of functions. For example, such circuit board assemblies may include memory, microprocessors, network interfaces, and/or video. As a result, it is relatively easy to increase functionality of an industrial computer system. One simply installs a circuit board assembly that includes the components needed to provide the additional functionality.
Many industrial computer systems allow circuit board assemblies to be installed and removed when the computer system is operational. When a circuit board assembly is installed (hot plugged) in an operational computer, damage to the circuit board assembly and/or the computer system can result if an electrical component of the circuit board assembly contacts any other electrical components. In order to prevent such damage, circuit board assemblies often include solder covers. Solder covers provide a physical barrier between the exposed contacts of electrical components that are inside of the solder cover and other electrical components. Thus, when circuit board assemblies with solder covers are hot plugged into computer systems, no damage results.
Conventional solder covers utilize fasteners such as rivets or bolts to secure the solder cover to a circuit board. However, these fasteners, which pass through the circuit board, limit the locations of electrical components on the circuit board. In particular, such fasteners, which require a hole through the circuit board, limit the locations in which electrical components can be installed on the xe2x80x9cbacksidexe2x80x9d of the circuit board. Thus, a need exists for a circuit board assembly, which includes a solder cover that does not limit the locations in which electrical components can be installed on the backside of the circuit board.
One embodiment of the invention is a circuit board assembly. The circuit board assembly includes a circuit board with a plurality of holes. The holes receive fasteners. The circuit board also includes a plurality of electrical contacts. In addition, the circuit board assembly includes a solder cover that covers the electrical contacts. The solder cover includes a cover and a plurality of fastener-flanges. Each of the fastener-flanges includes a hole. The solder cover also includes a sliding-flange. The circuit board assembly further includes a retainer for restraining the solder cover. The retainer includes a mounting-flange and a retaining-flange. The retaining-flange is parallel to but is not co-planar to the mounting-flange. The circuit board assembly also includes a plurality of fasteners that pass through the holes in the circuit board and the holes in the fastener-flanges.
Another embodiment of the invention is another circuit board assembly. The circuit board assembly includes a circuit board. The circuit board includes a plurality of electrical contacts. The circuit board assembly also includes a solder cover that covers the electrical contacts. The solder cover includes a cover and a sliding-flange that is coupled to the cover. The circuit board further includes a retainer for restraining the solder cover. The retainer includes a mounting-flange and a retaining-flange.
Still other embodiments of the invention are the solder covers and the retainers discussed above.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is a method of assembling a circuit board assembly. The method includes attaching a retainer to a circuit board. The retainer includes a retaining-flange. The method also includes inserting a sliding-flange of a solder cover between at least a portion of the retaining-flange and the circuit board.